Shastasaurus
Shastasaurus= Information The Shastasaurus(Shas-tuh-soar-uhs) (Mount Shasta lizard) or Shasta was a gigantic shastasaurid from the ichtyosauria order, which lived during the Triassic Period, 235.0-205.6 MYA and was widely spread throughout the world which at the time was one continent, Pangea or Pangaea. The Shastasaurus has the highest Growth Rate Multiplier of all aquatic creatures in-game at a whopping 2.7, making this reptile take the most time to grow compared to other aquatic creatures like the Mosasaurus, which has a lower GRM of 1, or the Pliosaurus with a GRM of 1. The remodeled Shastasaurus and the Blue Whale skin have the highest durability (amount of damage required to bleed) of all the playable creatures: 630, meaning nothing can make it bleed (the creature in the game with the highest damage is ????? (ChickenEngineer's cube), with 600 damage). Appearance The current Shastasaurus remodel is a thin, blue and long creature with small peitoral fins and black eyes. This is a placeholder model. Real Life It was the biggest marine reptile ever described and named, measuring up to 21 meters which would make Pliosaurus small compared to this creature. Strangely, some of its relatives are really small like the dog-sized Ichthyosaurus. It might have had been a filter-feeder or a suction feeder, eating primitive cephalopods and fish. But it might not be the biggest creature to swim the mesozoic seas. A vertebra belonging to an ichthyosaur (most likely a Shastasaurid) measuring about 45 Centimeters (18 Inches)was discovered in 1874 in New Zealand and the man who discovered it known as James Hector supposedly sent it to England. However, the bone has since been lost when the boat carrying the bone sank, leaving nothing left of this massive ichthyosaur. This ichthyosaur known as Hector's Ichthyosaur or The New Zealand Ichthyosaur has been estimated to be the size of a Blue Whale. Trivia * The remodel was released on September 23, 2018, along with its Blue Whale skin. * The new Shastasaurus and Blue Whale Shastasaurus received a major buff the same day, increasing its health to 4500 from 2100, its defense to 40 from 15, and its growth rate multiplier to 2.7 from 1.6. |-|Classic Shastasaurus= This is the blocky classic version of the Shastasaurus. In Game These facts are based on the classic version. It has the highest Growth Rate Multiplier of all aquatic creatures at 1.6, making this reptile take the most time to grow compared to other aquatic creatures like the Mosasaurus, which has a slightly lower GRM of 1.5 or the Pliosaurus with a GRM being a solid 1. It takes roughly 112 minutes to elder a Shastasaurus, which equals 32 in-game days. Its higher than the average growth rate is most likely due to the creature’s size, being one of the largest aquatic creatures in the game. Appearance It is a light blue colored reptile, with light blue fins, along with a very snake-like body with a sleek mouth and a long tail. It possesses a large tail fluke which helps it swim. Trivia * Model made by: Mystery_Block. * It used to be considered the largest marine reptile before being overthrown by multiple new genera. * It may have been black due to a related genus being that color. * There is a bug where the default Shastasaurus becomes a Triceratops. When you try to play as its skins, however, they do not glitch and actually work. * It was the 3rd largest aquatic creature in the game. |-|Leviathan Shastasaurus= Information The Leviathan Shastasaurus is a massive sea-dragon-like skin for the Shastasaurus. It is the second largest creature in the game, and a frequently used skin for the Shastasaurus because of its size and the fact that it has +5 more defense points more than the classic Shastasaurus. A lot of players use this skin to troll others; they grab the victim and drown them in the water. Appearance It is dark blue in color. It has light blue spines running across its back. It has spiky front fins with smaller hind fins. A turquoise colored line runs along each side, with one of the lines splitting off. It has a stubby webbed tail. It has turquoise whiskers on the top of its snout, and two gray horns on top of its head. It has bright red eyes with webbed “ears”, sharp white teeth, and a small “fin” under its chin. Trivia * Model made by: koekjeszijnlekker. |-|Lefkitsis Shastasaurus= “An unusual but magnificent sight.” Information It has many animations and the model is high-quality, making it a very popular aquatic skin for both new and old players. It is also quite large in size. Usually, people don't buy this skin as they don’t know what the name means (“Lefkitsis” is a word in Estonian) instead of it just being named “Narwhal Shastasaurus”. It also costs quite a sum of DNA for the average user. Like the Leviathan Shastasaurus, it can grab bigger things when adult, like Pliosaurus and juvenile Mosasaurus. Appearance The Lefkitsis Shastasaurus, Lefkit or Narwhal is a skin based around the narwhal. It has a textured white body, a gray horn that sticks out of its snout, and gray speckles around its face. It also has more speckles around its neck and front fins. It has a gray underbelly with three “fins” under its belly, with a dorsal fin on its back. Its mouth is dark red with small white teeth. It also has small red eyes with a white shine, giving them the appearance of pupils. Trivia * Model made by: servez_2build |-|Blue Whale Shastasaurus= Information The Blue Whale Shastasaurus was a skin made for the 2018 whale fundraiser. Appearance The Blue Whale Shastasaurus is modeled to look similar to the blue whale of the Cenozoic. It is a sky-blue in color. Trivia * Added on September 23rd, 2018, with the WDC Donations Gamepass.(Gamepass No longer available.) |-|Vulcan Dagon Shastasaurus= Information The Vulcan Dagon Shastasaurus is currently the newest skin for the Shastasaurus, released in 10/4/2019. Appearance It has colors of black and orange, 4 eyes, it also has multiple Dorsal Fins, and it has an orange tongue. Trivia *It is bigger than a Shastasaurus Category:Carnivores Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Remodel coming soon Category:Ichtyosaurians Category:Shastasaurids Category:Over/Under-Sized Creatures Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Leviathan Skins